Raindrops of love
by infamyss
Summary: Raindrops of everlasting love. NxM with a hint of HxR.


**Raindrops of Love**

**--**

It was raining.

An auburn-haired girl was staring out the window, watching as the raindrops fell from the sky. She sighed, wishing she was outside, instead of in there. Class B was holding a party for their ever successful play, and attendance was not optional. If you didn't come, you would have to deal with a very frustrated Hotaru the next day.

Mikan directed her gaze to the center of the room, where Hotaru and Ruka were the center of attention. Ever since the two had hooked up, Hotaru became happier by the day. Gone were the times when she was ever so emotionless. She stood there in the center of the group, Ruka standing beside her, both having an animated conversation with everyone who spoke to them. Mikan just smiled when Hotaru looked her way before returning to look out the window.

'Hey,'

Mikan turned around to find a dark-haired boy in front of her. 'Oh, Hi Natsume,' she said, looking away. Natsume opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. Mikan ignored this, wondering if he was actually going to say something. They only got together a week ago, yet shouldn't the awkwardness be gone by now? Mikan pondered on that thought until Natsume finally said something.

'You look really nice in that dress,'

He walked away, leaving her blushing with a smile on her face. Mikan was wearing a silky white gown with ribbons that had a design of butterflies and light ruffles on the sleeves. Her dress also had a translucent layer above the skirt. Her hair was tied back in a half-ponytail with a matching butterfly clip. Oh her hands were silky gloves that also had light ruffles at the end.

She was still smiling when she turned to look out the window, a dreamy look on her face. She was thrilled that Natsume had commented on her dress. She stared out, feeling bubbly and ever so happy, that is, until something caught her eye. Natsume was standing out in the open field, the rain pouring down on him. Mikan couldn't believe it, so she went to see for herself.

She took of her high heels and set them out by the door of the party hall, lifted up her skirt slightly so that it would not get soaked with mud, and ran barefoot through the pouring rain. Natsume, who saw her approaching, reached out his arms and pulled her into a hug. Mikan, surprised, let go of her skirt, the mud staining the ends.

Releasing her from the hug, Natsume looked straight into Mikan's eyes, 'Mikan…I love you,' Mikan turned pink right at that moment. She felt so light headed, so happy, so…in love. Looking straight into his eyes as well, Mikan decided to tell him, 'I-I…Me too, Natsume,' she managed to say, sighing in the middle. Right at that moment, Natsume pulls her into a kiss. His warm breath touching her lips, Mikan is shocked and yet she starts to close her eyes and kiss him back. They stood there for a while, just like that, kissing in the rain, both of them feeling a burst of emotions. They parted, catching their breath, both blushing a million shades red.

They heard music playing from the party hall, both of them remembering that there was to be a dance as well. Mikan was about to say that it was better if they went back, but before she could, Natsume reached out his hand, 'Shall we?'

--

Unbeknownst to the couple, two certain people were watching them. Behind one of the pillars in the courtyard hallway, Hotaru was holding up a video camera, recording everything the couple out on the field was doing. Ruka, meanwhile, was just watching his two best friends dance happily, no video camera present. He had an expression on his face that was hard to describe. It was as if he was, say, jealous that he and his special someone was just standing there, not even holding hands. Hotaru, seeing this, turned off her camera and pulled Ruka into a hug.

'Ruka!'

'Hotaru!'

Mikan shouted out loud, getting the attention of her two best friends in the hallway. She beckoned them to come out as well. Hotaru looked into Ruka's eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Ruka held her hand as the two of them ran out into the open field, feelings of happiness and love bursting.

If you were to look out of the window of the party hall that night, you would see two couples dancing in the rain. But I'm sure you would think of them to be going crazy. Yet, trust me, if you don't enjoy little miracles, like rain, then you probably would ignore love as well. So if you were at that party, maybe you should have gone out with your loved one and danced the night away, knowing that the person in front of you was the person who loved you the most.

--

_The next day…_

'KYAAAAAAAA!!'

Mikan sat on her bed, holding up a light brown colored dress that had grass stains on it, 'My hundred-thousand rabbit dress!!' she screeched, shoving the dress at Hotaru.

'I guess giving it a wash made the mud spread,' Hotaru said, stifling a laugh.

'Oh dear,' Ruka commented, seeing that the gloves were a dark-brown color, 'I guess they were washed together with the dress,'

Mikan wailed even louder.

'Hey, look at the bright side, your high-heels are still in perfect condition,' Natsume said, trying to reassure his wailing girlfriend.

But that made her wail even louder.

'Oh dear,' was all the three could say, as they covered their ears, unsuccessfully trying to block out the loud cries Mikan was emitting.

--

**Isa: How'd ya like it?! How'd ya like it?!**

**Reg: Please review. -bows-  
**

**Isa: That's all you're gonna say?**

**Reg: We both worked hard on this story...we are both inexperienced with this sort of thing but…**

**Isa: -stares-**

**Reg: But…uhm…aww…never mind.**

**Isa: If you say so…**

**-Owari-**


End file.
